Nowadays, it is quite common to use a portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a smartphone, a computer tablet or a portable computer, in a vehicle. Sometimes, it is desirable to be able to connect the electronic device to the vehicle, e.g. in order to load a battery of the electronic device and/or to connect the electronic device to an infotainment system or another system of the vehicle. Such a connector may be e.g. a USB connector, wherein USB is an abbreviation for Universal Serial Bus.
Patent document DE 10 2016 102 736 discloses a storage compartment in a centre console of a vehicle. A charging device is provided in a rotatable cover element. The cover element is configured to be able to hold an electronic device, such as a smart-phone, which may be connected to the charging device. Hence, the electronic device is inside the cover element when being charged.
In general, it is desirable to provide a solution for the lid arrangement, which can protect the connector when not in use and which can allow easy access to the connector when in use.
It is desirable to provide a space-efficient solution for the lid arrangement.